highschool dxd jilid 4 life 1 (2)
by almukaro
Summary: highschool dxd jilid 4 life 1 (2)


Bagian 6

"Ya, 1, 2, 1, 2,"

Aku sedang memegang tangan Koneko dan membantunya melakukan latihan mengayuh kaki.

Setelah datang ke kolam hal pertama yang diperintahkan padaku adalah mengajari Koneko-chan yang tidak bisa berenang. "Ise, bantulah Koneko dengan menjadi partnernya." Itulah yang Buchou perintahkan kepadaku.

Orang yang dibicarakan Koneko-chan sedang mengambil nafas kecil di pertengahan dengan suara 'puwa!' dan mengayuh kakinya sepenuh tenaganya. Entah kenapa, melihat dia berusaha keras sangat imut.

"Pertahankan, Koneko-chan!"

Asia sedang menyoraki Koneko dari tepi kolam. Ngomong-ngomong, Asia sendiri juga tak bisa berenang.

Aku harus membantu latihan renang Asia juga. Tunggu, aku sendiri juga tidak ahli dalam berenang.

Iya, bagiku, aku hanya ingin memandang baju renang Buchou dan memuja figurnya saat berenang dalam air.

Aku merasa kalau Buchou berenang di kolam, payudaranya akan bergoyang-goyang dan hal-hal hebat akan terjadi!

"Puwa-...senpai, maaf sudah membuatmu harus membantuku..."

Koneko-chan mengatakannya dengan nada meminta maaf.

"Tidak, tidak, tak apa-apa. Membantu latihan renang gadis itu sangat menyenangkan, aku tidak keberatan."

Benar sekali. Aku lebih suka membantu latihan gadis berenang daripada berlatih dengan bocah kecil. Dan khususnya kalau partnernya adalah si imut Asia dan si kouhai Koneko-chan, aku akan melakukannya sepanjang hari!

"Oops, kita sudah sampai di akhir."

Sudah mengayuh sejauh 25 meter dan masih punya tenaga tersisa, Koneko-chan menabrakku. Bahkan meski hanya kebetulan, dilihat dari manapun kami seperti sedang saling berpelukan.

Awawa, kalau tetap begini seperti biasanya maka "...Tolong jangan sentuh aku." Aku mungkin dihajar dengan pukulan seperti biasanya! Aku tengah waspada, tapi reaksi Koneko-chan justru berbeda.

"...Ise-senpai, ternyata kamu baik hati juga. Meskipun kamu mesum..."

...Aku tak tahu sedang dipuji atau tidak. Apa hanya imajinasiku kalau pipi Koneko-chan tampak merona kemerahan?

"I-iya, aku juga ingin melakukan sesuatu demi juniorku. Aku selalu membuat masalah untuk Koneko-chan jadi suatu saat aku pasti ingin membantu."

Aku mengatakannya sambil menepuk kepala Koneko, aku mencoba apa yang biasa Buchou lakukan padaku. Kalau kamu lihat dari sudut pandang orang dibawah, aku akan senang diperlakukan seperti ini oleh senpai dari lawan jenis.

Tunggu, aku tak tahu kalau Koneko-chan tak apa-apa ditepuk kepalanya atau tidak.

Splash! Aku mendengar suara seseorang melompat kedalam kolam.

Di bagian yang lain Buchou tengah berenang dengan elegan! Uoooh! Ini kesempatanku! Aku buru-buru menyelam kedalam air, dan mengaktifkan Boosted Gearku! Aku menaruh Gauntlet di tangan kiriku ke wajahku, dan memindahkan kekuatan yang sudah digandakan.

[Transfer!]

Kekuatan mengalir di kedua mataku, daya pandangku tiba-tiba meningkat! Bidang pandangku juga meluas! Aku bisa melihat Buchou yang berenang jauh di sana! Aku percaya kalau Sacred Gearku difungsikan untuk waktu-waktu seperti ini.

Menghadapi hambatan air, dengan gerakan memantul payudara Buchou bergoyang dengan elegan! Ah, ini dia, ini! Hambatan yang tercipta di air! Dan goncangan payudara oleh hal itu! Aku sangat merindukan ini! Payudara raksasa itu bergerak dengan bebas dalam air! Sungguh metode goncangan yang luar biasa! Sial! Buchou, terima kasih banyak! Kedua bendamu itu terlalu menakjubkan! Baiklah, setelah kembali akan kulakukan lima kali lagi! ...Simpan dalam otak, di gudang memori.

Guh, di dalam kepalaku kejutan tak terduga mendadak muncul. Guh! Nafasku lepas dalam air! Melihat ke atas, aku mendapati Koneko-chan dalam posisi tangan seperti mengiris.

"...Bisa tolong urus latihan renang Asia-senpai?..."

Koneko-chan sepertinya cemberut. Di tepi kolam Asia juga tampak berurai mata.

"Uh, bahkan aku...bahkan aku..."

Ah, entah kenapa Asia juga tampak cemberut.

Usai terbatuk-batuk, aku sekali lagi mengatakannya pada Asia.

"Baiklah. Selanjutnya Asia. Apa kamu siap?"

"...Ya. Tolong perhatikan aku baik-baik."

Seperti ini, kami melanjutkan ke pelajaran renang Asia.

[edit] Bagian 7

"...Aaaaah, aku capek!"

Disamping tepi kolam Asia hendak tidur di atas tikar vinyl yang dibentangkan.

Aku membantunya berlath mengayuh kaki dengan memegang tangannya tapi mungkin karena dia terlalu bersemangat diluar dugaanku, kami menyelesaikan jalur berkali-kali.

Latihan kolam memang menguras lebih banyak energi daripada latihan di darat. Bagi Asia yang fisiknya tidak terlalu kuat, hal itu pasti sangat melelahkan.

Koneko-chan juga berada di tepi kolam dibawah tenda peristirahatan sambil membaca buku.

Fuu...aku juga menghembuskan nafasku dan duduk di samping Asia. Kupikir setelah menjadi Iblis kekuatan fisikku meningkat sedikit, tapi kali ini aku betul-betul kelelahan.

Berlatih seorang diri dan membantu latihan orang lain adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda. Belum lagi kalau partnernya adalah wanita.

[z...zz...]

Suara tertidur? Melihat ke samping, Asia tengah tertidur karena kelelahan. Waw, wajah tidurnya betul-betul imut. Aku pasti tak akan mengirimnya untuk pernikahan.

Kelelawar merah datang ke arahku yang tengah dipulihkan oleh wajah tidur Asia. Itu adalah kelelawar familiar Buchou.

Usai tiba-tiba merasakan tatapan seseorang ke arahku, aku menolehkan kepalaku, di sisi lain kolam terdapat Buchou. Ada sesuatu yang terlihat seperti botol kecil di tangannya. Apa itu-minyak? Krim?

Sambil tersenyum, ia mengundangku. Mulutnya bergerak dengan tenang.

-Datanglah kemari,

Uooooooooohhh! Tak mungkin!

Merasakan sesuatu karena intuisi, aku berlari ke sisi Buchou dengan kecepatan dewa! Hanya ada satu hal yang kuduga dalam pikiranku! Itu dia! Tak ada hal selain itu!

-Meminyaki di tengah tengah musim panas!

Tak mungkin hal lain kecuali meminyaki tubuh Buchou!

Anggap saja kalau pijatan berminyak adalah sesuatu yang sering kalian bayangkan dalam mimpi!

Bagi diriku yang tidak populer hal itu hampir seperti ilusi.

Untuk berpikir kalau aku bisa menggunakan kedua tanganku di tubuh lembut Buchou sesukaku! Uoooh! Hanya dengan fantasi itu saja darah mengucur dari hidungku!

"Hyo-Hyodo Issei telah datang!"

Melihat budak yang berbahagia di hadapannya, Buchou menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut untuk sesaat namun kemudian tersenyum dengan aneh.

"Aduh kamu ini. Aku baru mau mengundangmu kesini, tahu?"

"Ap..."

Hatiku terbaca olehnya. Wajahku seketika memerah. Uwaah, aku maluuuuuuuuuuuuuu! A-aku yakin kalau dia bermaksud menyuruhku untuk mengoleskan minyak padanya!

Ini terasa menyedihkan. Tidak, bukan itu saja. Karena sudah dipanggil oleh Buchou, aku ingin melakukan perintahnya. Karena aku pion dari Buchou...tapi, meminyaki...

"Jangan buat wajah seperti itu Ise. Alasan aku memanggilmu adalah itu."

"Hah?"

Suaraku keluar dalam jeda. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Iblis tak akan terbakar matahari. Tapi, sinar matahari adalah musuh asing."

Buchou menyerahkan botol di tangannya padaku.

"Itu minyak kecantikan spesial. Maukah kamu mengoleskannya di punggungku?"

"Iya! Dengan senang hati!"

Aku membalas tanpa menarik nafas! Itu sudah jelas! Otakku memahami situasi hanya dalam sekejap!

Aku melakukannya! Mengoleskan minyak memang ada! Kupikir itu hanyalah situasi yang ada dalam mimpiku, tapi kenyataannya memang ada! Air mataku tak mau berhentiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

"Kalau begitu, bisa segera dimulai?"

Dengan lembut, tanpa ragu Buchou melepaskan bra dari bikininya di hadapanku.

Purun!

Karena benda yang menahannya sudah tidak ada, payudara telanjang menunjukkan dirinya! Selamat siang! Sudah berapa kali aku membuat kontak dengan payudara-sama ini?

Tunggu, bukan itu! Buchou! Tak apa-apakah melepaskan bra-mu tanpa ragu di siang bolong di depan aku yang laki-laki ini!

Aliran darahku terus mengalir. Dengan menekan hidungku aku cukup berhasil menghentikannya. Tapi mungkin karena sifat mesumku, tatapanku terus terpusat pada payudara itu! Aaah, Buchou! Di sana terdapat puting susu merah muda yang indah!

"Bu-Buchou! Kalau kamu melepaskan bra-mu tanpa ragu seperti itu bahkan kesiapan jantungku akan...! Tunggu, di tempat ini! Di depan laki-laki! Tak apa apakah melepasnya?"

"Ya. Karena tak ada laki-laki lain selain kamu di sini, aku tak keberatan dengan itu."

Buchou menjawab kembali dengan tersenyum! Aaah, kalau kamu mengatakan itu, membuatku sangat tersentuh!

Tunggu, apa dia menganggapku sebagai laki-laki? Aku memang laki-laki tapi tak apa-apakah karena aku budaknya? Uh, aku tak paham. Tapi melihat situasinya, ini adalah hadiah yang luar biasa.

Buchou berbaring dengan tubuh depannya di atas tikar vinyl, menyingkirkan rambut merahnya dan punggungnya menghadap ke arahku. Aaaah, kulit yang putih itu begitu menawan! Karena tubuh depannya terbaring, payudara luar biasa itu menyebar sepanjang sisinya. Luar biasa! Aku ingin menekan jariku pada payudara yang menyebar itu! Tunggu, kalau ada kesempatan bukankah aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan pengganda Boosted Gear dan mentransfernya?

"Sekarang, lakukanlah."

I-izin untuk menyentuh tubuh Buchou baru saja diberikan! Sudah tak apa-apa menyentuh kulit putih lembut itu dengan tanganku! Mungkin aku terlahir demi hari ini! Ibu, ayah, terima kasih banyak! Sekali lagi aku berhasil menapaki satu langkah maju!

Matsuda, Motohama! Aku mendaki jalur kedewasaan terus dan terus! Kalian berdua tinggal merangkak di tanah!

Aku akan terbang hari ini! Dengan menyentuh tubuh Buchou sayapku akan tumbuh!

Setelah menggerak gerakkan jemari di kedua tanganku, aku ingin menyentuh kulit putih Buchou.

Uwaah, luar biasa! Terasa lembut dan licin...aku yakin kalau aku menggosoknya, akan muncul 'boing boing'.

Aku menaruh formula spesial Iblis di tanganku, dan menggosokkannya di tanganku berkali-kali. Sekarang, ke arah tubuh misterius wanita!

Pito, nyuruuuuuuuu

Setelah menyentuhnya, setelah mengoleskan minyak dan menyebarkannya di sepanjang kulitnya...

Ah! Sial! Kulit Buchou memang hebat! Setelah meluncur terus tanganku bahkan terasa akan semakin licin! Belum lagi sentuhannya, semua tempat terasa begitu lembut sampai terasa merentang di tanganku! Sambil menekan kulitnya dengan ujung jariku, saraf di ujung jariku terasa luar biasa bahagia dengan mendapatkan elastisitas kelas tinggi diantaranya!

Mengoleskannya secara monoton di punggung, aku mencoba mencari kesempatan meski rasanya agak sia-sia! Aku tak bisa menyentuh sisi payudara itu karena aku tak punya nyali! Beralasan kalau tanganku tergelincir kalau aku menyentuhnya, kalau itu Buchou dia pasti memaafkanku. Tapi, memikirkan perasaan bersalah yang akan muncul, aku jadi tak bisa melakukannya.

Uh! Aku ingin menyentuh payudara yang menyebar di bagian sisi ituuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Meski aku berencana menggerakkan jariku di punggung Buchou senormal mungkin tanpa arti apapun dibaliknya, tapi kalau aku melakukannya secara mencurigakan, dia pasti akan marah. Tapi, aku ingin menyentuh kulit Buchou selamanya!

"Hei, Ise."

"I-iya!"

"Di tubuhku, tak ada tempat yang belum kamu sentuh. Entah kenapa tubuh ini seperti dikendalikan oleh Ise."

"-"

Dengan ucapan Buchou yang merangsang dan menstimulasi otakku dihajar habis! Kenapa Buchou bisa melafalkan bahasa Jepang seperti itu yang bisa menggelitik hati orang mesum!?

"Apa kamu mau mengoleskan minyak di dadaku juga?"

...

Bahasa Jepang Buchou yang indah menyerbu telingaku! Air mataku mulai mengalir deras!

"I-iya! Te-tentu saja! Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa?"

Aku bertanya untuk mengkonfirmasi tapi Buchou merespon dengan senyuman disertai anggukan.

"Tak apa-apa. Lakukanlah dengan hati-hati. Ufufu, Ise memang menyukai payudara wanita ya?"

"Ya! Aku sangat menyukainya!"

Aku menegaskannya dengan banjir air mata! Aku memang menyukainya! Aku sangat menyukainya! Itulah hal yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini! Payudara adalah keadilan! Aku ingin meremasnya! Aku ingin mengisapnya!

Ah, Onee-sama! Aku sangat bahagia dimanjakan oleh Buchou! Inilah yang terbaik, Majikanku!

"Ise-kun , maukah kamu mengoleskan minyak padaku juga?"

[Squeeze]

Sesuatu yang lembut dan elastis menyentuh punggungku! Pe-perasaan ini! Aku ingat ini! Setelah menolehkan kepalaku, diluar dugaan wajah Akeno-san muncul dari balik bahuku.

Nuaaahhhh! Akeno-san! Sejak kapan!

Squeeze. Dia semakin mempererat tangannya di sekitar tubuhku, dan memelukku dari belakang! Uwaaah! Sensasi payudaranya menyentuh punggungku tersalurkan melalui baju—

Tunggu, baju—tak ada sensasi baju renang di punggungku!? Ja-jangan jangan...sentuhan langsung!?

Akeno-san, apa kamu melepas baju renangmuuuuuuuuuu?!

"Ara, ara, tidak adil kalau hanya Buchou."

Akeno-san berujar pada Buchou seolah mengkritiknya. Selagi menekan payudaranya ke punggungku! Di punggungku ada objek lembut yang bergerak sesukanya!

Kuh! Dia memang sengaja! Dia sengaja menekannyaaaaaaaaa! Tunggu, bukan hanya bagian ujungnya, perasaan kaku dan lunaknya juga terasa!

Tanganku berhenti tanpa berbuat apa-apa! Sudah alami! Kalau hal seperti ini dilakukan padamu, bahkan meski kamu di tengah tengah pengolesan minyak sepenuh hati, kamu akan berhenti!

Aaaaah! Payudaranya Akeno-san, elastisitasnya bagus, kelembutannya bagus, aku merasakan eksistensi mahadahsyat, luar biasa! Hanya dengan payudara besar ditekan di punggungmu, kalian bisa merasakan perbedaan ketebalan dan bobotnya!

"H-hei, Akeno! Kamu tahu kalau aku belum selesai kan? Da-dan aku juga sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak merayu Ise seperti itu, kan?"

Buchou baru mengangkat separuh badan atasnya, bola matanya terlihat sangar. Sangat jelas kalau dia tidak senang!

Tu-tunggu, Buchou! Kalau kamu mengangkat badan atasmu selagi bra-mu masih lepas...

Terlihat dengan jelas! Aku bisa melihat semuanya dari payudaramu!

Di depan mataku, putingnya berayun di tengah udaraaaaa! Luar biasa! Hanya dengan Buchou bergerak sedikit, mereka bergoncang dengan dahsyat.

[Pita]

Akeno-san meletakkan wajahnya di bahuku. Dengan begitu, pipi kami saling bersentuhan, dan saling bergosokan! Di tubuhku sesuatu tak diketahui terasa berputar dengan kencang!

"Hei, Ise-kun. Buchou seram ya? Biasanya aku akan minggir dan capek sendiri, aku hanya ingin melepaskan benda yang mulai bangun di Kouhai-ku yang manis."

Ya Tuhan.

Guh! Telingaku digigit oleh Akeno-san, akuuuuuuuuu! Akeno-san terlalu erotis, sudah kuduga aku bahkan tak bisa mengelak.

High school dxd v4

Orang ini sangat erotis, aku sendiri Iblis erotis sehingga pergerakanku benar-benar tersegel.

Aku ingin mencoba memastikan kalau mimisanku tak mulai mengucur! Tapi aneh! Tetes demi tetes dari lubang hidungku terkadang bocor!

"Aduh, Ise-kun sangat manis. Buchou, maukah kamu memberikan Ise-kun padaku? Di masa depan, saat aku berdiri dibawah perintah Buchou sendiri, bagaimanapun juga aku ingin membawa cowok ini bersamaku."

"Tidak! Cowok itu milikku! Aku pasti tak akan menyerahkannya padamu!"

"Tak ada cowok lain yang jauh lebih manis darinya—kalau begitu, tak apa-apakah bagiku untuk memanjakannya dengan cara-cara ecchi sewaktu-waktu?"

"Itu juga dilarang! Aku tak mau Ise sekarang mengenal gadis lain selain aku! Y-yaa kalau Asia apa boleh buat tapi...tapi, kalau partnernya kamu, Ise akan benar-benar menjadi hewan buas!"

"Ara ara, ucapanmu terlalu ekstrim. Tidakkah kamu pikir laki-laki adalah yang terbaik kalau mereka seperti hewan buas? Selagi Buchou ragu-ragu...kesucian Ise, aku akan—"

"Aku tak akan menyerahkannya! Ini bukan lelucon!"

Uoooooh! Ini peperangan diantara Raja dan Ratu demi aku yang piaraan ini! Aaaaahhh, aku tak keberatan sebagai piaraan! Tolong tetaplah memanggilku vulgar! Tuan putri, Ratu-sama!

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ise-kun."

Akeno-san! Jangan berbicara dekat-dekat telingaku! Nafasnya serasa menghajar-aku! Jangan meniupkannya kepadaku! Kenapa orang ini begitu erotis?!

"Apa kamu sudah mengisap payudara Buchou?"

"Be-belum, aku tidak bisa mengisapnya."

"Ara ara, malangnya kamu. Astaga Buchou, meski kamu menyayangi Ise tapi poin-poinmu yang itu, pertahananmu masih kaku."

Akeno-san mengucapkannya seolah menantang. Selagi berbicara padaku, dia sebetulnya mengarahkannya pada Buchou! Ekspresi wajah Buchou juga perlahan berubah menjadi seringai lebar! Se-seram!

"Kalau begitu, sebagai gantinya kamu boleh mengisap mi-lik-ku."

...

Dalam sekejap, pikiranku serasa terbang jauh...Eh? Barusan, apa yang dia katakan?...

Bahkan sebelum aku bisa memahami kata kata Akeno-san, sang Ratu Erotis melanjutkan godaan seksualnya.

"Saat ini, benda yang menempel di punggung Ise-kun, aku akan mengizinkanmu memegangnya di mulutmu. Itulah yang kukatakan bukan? Kamu paham kan?"

Di punggungku, puting Akeno-san tengah menari! Aku paham kalau seluruh tubuhku bersorak sorai. Tak peduli berapa kalipun Akeno-san menggoda Kouhainya, aku, ka-kalau dia melakukan ini..."

"Sambil menggerakkan lidahmu, jilatlah ujungnya, kamu bisa meneteknya seperti anak kecil, hisaplah dengan liar dengan instingmu sebagai hewan...Ini pertama kalinya ada laki-laki mengisap payudaraku jadi aku tak bisa membayangkan yang akan terjadi..."

Mungkin karena suara nafas berat Akeno-san, telingaku diserang habis! A-aku dihajar oleh kata-kata!

Inikah sisi S Akeno-san? Terlalu menstimulasi sampai otakku rasanya mau diterbangkan!

Hyu Bon!

Sesuatu lewat di sampingku, di belakang aku mendengar sesuatu yang remuk berkeping-keping. Menoleh dengan takut, salah satu papan selam kolam telah lenyap.

Menatap ke arah Buchou, di telapak tangannya yang diacungkan terdapat aura Iblis yang besar! Apa kamu baru menghancurkannya?! Menghadap ke arah sini?!

"Akeno, bukankah kamu sudah berlebihan? Kamu, tidakkah kamu lupa kalau kamu adalah budakku?"

Buchou mengeluarkan suara yang hanya bekerja pada DOS. Ma-matanya terlihat kaku! Serammmm!

"Ara ara, kalau kamu bersikap begitu maka aku akan kerepotan, -Rias, aku tak akan menahan diri?"

Uaaaghhh! Sambil tersenyum Akeno-san menutup matanya, kemudian membukanya kembali! Belum lagi nadanya penuh terisi kemarahan! Ia mengelilingi tubuhnya dengan aura keemasan, kilatan-kilatan muncul dengan suara patahan.

Buchou mengangkat tubuhnya, Akeno-san juga menjauh dari tubuhku dan berdiri!

Dua Bishojo senpai dengan payudara mereka terekspos semua sembari menggunakan kekuatan sihir di seluruh tubuh mereka saling melotot dengan jarak sangat dekat! Uwaaaah! Perkelahian gadis!?

"Aku tak akan memberimu Ise-Pendeta Petir Vulgar-san."

"Tak apa-apakah menjadi lebih perhatian-Tuan Putri Merah Perawan-san."

"Bukankah kamu sendiri masih perawan!"

"Ara, kalau kamu mengatakan itu, aku akan minta Ise-kun mengambil keperawananku sekarang juga."

"Tidak! Ise bilang dia akan mengambil keperawananku!"

Tak lama usai itu, suara destruktif mulai membahana, Buchou dan Akeno terbang ke arah langit dan memulai perkelahian gadis yang sudah tak bisa disebut level perkelahian. Gadis muda tak seharusnya mengucapkan 'perawan, perawan'.

"Sejak awal Akeno, kamu benci laki-laki! Kenapa dari semua orang kamu hanya tertarik pada Ise!?"

"Kalau kamu bilang begitu, bahkan kamu Rias tak tertarik pada laki-laki, kamu bilang mereka semua terlihat sama saja bagimu."

"Ise itu istimewa! Dia itu manis!"

"Bahkan bagiku Ise itu manis! Aku akhirnya menemui cowok hingga aku merasa kamu sebaiknya sedikit menyerahkan Ise-kun padaku dan biarkan aku memahami laki-laki!"

Aaaaahhhhhh! Aku sama sekali tak paham tapi sudah berubah jadi pertarungan besar! Dan tunggu, tanpa memikirkan aku di sini, mereka mengeluarkan massa kekuatan Iblis yang berbahaya!

Bam!

Uwah! Kekuatan Iblis terbang sangat dekat denganku! Tepi kolam hancur berkeping-keping!

Ini gawat! Kalau tetap di sini, aku akan mati! Aku ingin menghentikan mereka, tapi aku tak bisa menghentikan mereka, pertarungan gadis-gadis itu! Kalau aku ikut campur dalam pertarungan diluar levelku, aku akan musnah!

Sambil mati-matian meminta maaf dalam hatiku, "Maaf, Buchou, Akeno-san.", aku segera kabur kedalam ruang perlengkapan kolam.

[edit] Bagian 8

[Hosh...hosh...]

Setelah melampaui batas kematian, aku bernafas dengan berat didalam ruang perlengkapan kolam.

Aku berhasil kabur hidup-hidup! Kedua Onee-sama itu sungguh menyeramkan! Kalau punya kemampuan, aku akan mengolesi mereka berdua secara bersamaan sambil mengatakan sesuatu seperti "Fufufu, di hadapan wajahku, hentikanlah pertarungan ini, my honey."

Namun, kenyataannya sia-sia. Aku cuma bisa merunduk ketakutan dan kabur seperti tadi.

Yaa, untuk mereka berdua, aku tak ubahnya kucing atau anjing yang mereka pelihara di ruang klub. Karena aku hanya satu, akhirnya mereka harus saling beradu tanding untukku.

Namun, cara Buchou dan Akeno-san dalam menunjukkan rasa sayang mereka pada keluarga Iblis mereka ada diluar bayanganku.

...Jalan menuju Raja Harem masih sangat jauh.

Tunggu, dalam duniaku, apa hanya ada cewek-cewek menyeramkan?

Aku menghirup nafas panjang tapi tiba-tiba aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Zenovia muncul dari dalam.

"Aduh, ada Hyodo Issei ya. Apa yang terjadi? Dan, diluar sepertinya jadi berisik?"

"Lebih baik jangan keluar dulu sekarang. Dan, kamu juga, sedang apa kamu di sini?"

"Iya, ini baju renang pertamaku jadi perlu waktu untuk mengenakannya. Apa ini cocok untukku?"

Bahkan meski ada ruang ganti wanita, dia datang jauh jauh kesini untuk ganti baju?

Itu memang bukan baju renang erotis seperti milik Buchou atau Akeno-san namun bikini yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya.

Ah, bagaimanapun juga, gadis ini punya badan yang bagus. Tubuh yang ketat. Namun memberi kesan yang sangat elegan. Payudaranya juga lumayan besar, begitupun rambutnya yang lurus.

"A-aah, kupikir itu cocok untukmu. Apa, ini pertama kalinya kamu mengenakan baju renang? Apa itu karena aturan gereja begitu ketat, hal merangsang seperti itu menjadi dilarang?"

"Yaa itu benar sekali. Meski sebelum aku mengatakan itu, aku sendiri tak tertarik dengan hal seperti ini. Meski banyak gadis belajar di sekitarku, para tentara wanita sering merasa tidak puas karena tak mampu menyentuh benda seperti itu."

Begitu. Dilihat dari manapun juga, "Bertarung lebih cocok denganku." Dia adalah tipe yang akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Tapi, bukan hanya masa depanku berubah, bahkan meski hanya sedikit, aku ingin merasakan hiburan para wanita, itulah yang kurasakan. Itulah yang mulai kurasakan akhir-akhir ini."

Hah, jadi begitu. Tapi jangan salah paham dulu?—Itulah yang ditunjukkan ekspresi tenang Zenovia.

"Hyodo Issei, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Ise saja, kamu kan sekarang temanku juga."

"Kalau begitu, Ise. Aku akan mengatakannya, maukah kamu membuat bayi denganku?"

...

Hm? Hmm? Apa yang gadis ini katakan barusan?

Zenovia menegakkan kepalanya dengan tegas dan berkata "Kamu tidak dengar? Baiklah." dan sekali lagi berbicara dengan cepat.

"Ise, mari membuat anak bersama."

...

...Hm? Hmm? Apa telingaku rusak? Saat ini sesuatu yang bisa membuat lelaki manapun senang, datang ke telingaku tapi...Zenovia berkata untuk yang ketiga kalinya ke arahku yang masih meragukan telingaku.

"Ise, mari membuat anak bersama."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh!?—Ugh!"

Zenovia mendadak menutup mulutku yang mengeluarkan teriakan keras.

"Shh, jangan keras-keras. Nanti kita bisa kepergok."

Disuruh tidak bersuara keras, itu mustahil! Apa yang kamu pikirkan! M-m-membuat anak!?

"Ka-kamu tiba-tiba mengatakan itu..."

Ia mengangguk pada aku yang masih kebingungan.

"Yah, biar kulanjutkan ucapanku."

Zenovia berbicara,

Aku dilahirkan dan dikirim ke markas pusat dari gereja, Roma, sehingga elemen yang mampu menggunakan Pedang Suci akan terlahir, semenjak kecil, untuk Tuhan, untuk Agama, aku berusaha keras dalam latihan dan pelajaran—Itulah yang dia ucapkan.

"Sejak kanak-kanak, dengan berkata bahwa, mimpi dan tujuan, semuanya diabdikan demi Tuhan dan Agama. Misalnya, mengalahkan Iblis adalah demi Tuhan, dan yang membuat aturan itu, Vatikan, karena mempercayainya, aku tak pernah meragukannya. Karena itu, setelah menjadi Iblis, katakan saja kalau mimpi dan tujuanku telah lenyap."

"Ah, aku paham itu...Te-terus ap-apa hu-hubungannya dengan me-membuat anak!?"

Kupikir percakapan ini melenceng, tapi ternyata gadis ini juga memikirkan tentang bagian itu.

"Iya, sambil melayani Tuhan, aku sudah membuang satu bagianku, kebahagiaan wanita. Jiwaku, ragaku, aku menyegel semuanya demi keyakinan. Namun, saat ini, aku adalah Iblis. Aku harus apa, awalnya aku tidak tahu. Setelah bertanya pada majikan baruku, Rias-Buchou—"

Iblis adalah makhluk yang memiliki keserakahan, memenuhi keserakahan, menghadiahi keserakahan, dan mengharapkan keserakahan. Cobalah hidup sesuai kehendakmu!

Itulah yang Buchou katakan.

"Karena itu, aku merasa bebas untuk melepaskan, apa yang tersegel dalam diriku, dan menjadi handal dalam hal itu."

Melepaskan kebahagiaan wanita...?

"Dan kemudian, tujuan, mimpi baruku adalah—untuk mengandung bayi."

"Ka-kamu ingin melakukan sesuatu yang wanita bisa lakukan, itu yang mau kamu ucapkan? Sampai sekarang, dibawah Agamamu, rasa keyakinanmu begitu kuat jadi kamu tak bisa melakukannya?"

Zenovia mengangguk.

"Ya, aku ingin mengandung bayi. Untuk tujuan itu tentu aku membutuhkan laki-laki, tapi itu bagus kan? Bayi dan di saat yang sama kita bisa saling mengenal lebih baik."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku paham ceritanya, tapi kenapa harus aku orangnya?"

"Kamu tidak puas. Biar beginipun, aku cukup percaya diri dengan tubuhku sebagai wanita. Dadaku memang tidak sebesar Buchou tapi lebih besar dari Asia kan? Kupikir layak untuk dilihat, bukan?"

Uh, dia mengucapkannya sambil membusungkan dadanya! Memang kupikir payudaranya lebih condong ke arah besar! Tunggu, memang benar kalau aku ingin meremasnya! Atau memijatnya!

"Ta-tapi, bahkan aku ingin melakukan itu dengan gadis. Tunggu, usai mendengar kalau kamu mengizinkanku melakukannya, aku merasa tidak cocok untukmu! Ta-tapi tak apa-apakah denganku? Aku bukan kekasihmu dan aku belum berpikir untuk memiliki anak di usia ini."

Bayi...suatu saat mungkin aku akan memilikinya.

Sampai beberapa waktu lalu kupikir aku tak punya peruntungan dengan wanita. Waktu itu aku sudah menyerah namun setelah bereinkarnasi menjadi Iblis, mimpi dan aspirasiku kembali lagi, aku mulai berpikir tentang masa depanku juga!

Setelah konfirmasiku, Zenovia mengangguk.

"Ise tak apa-apa. Kupikir kamu sendiri sadar, tapi kamu punya aura Naga di tubuhmu, mungkin karena kamu membawa Sekiryutei. Aku sudah merasakannya sejak pertama kali bertemu, meski hanya sedikit, tapi aura Nagamu meningkat."

Be-begitukah? Aku sendiri tak menyadarinya.

"Selain membuat anak, aku ingin mereka menjadi anak yang kuat. Kekuatan khusus dari gen ayahnya atau apa saja aku ingin kekuatan yang besar. Dan disitulah kupikir Ise yang paling tepat. Kekuatan dari Naga Legendaris Sekiryutei. Bahkan meski anak tak mewarisi Sacred Gearnya, mungkin mereka mewarisi auranya? Ini kesempatan bagus. Pasti, ini adalah bimbingan Tuhan—aduh! ...Aku tanpa sadar berdoa dan menjadi kesakitan, pokoknya seperti itu. Dan tak ada kehadiran manusia di sini. Mari mencobanya sesekali dari sekarang. Kalau bisa, makin cepat makin baik."

Burun!

Tiba-tiba, tanpa ragu sama sekali Zenovia melepas baju renangnya di depan mataku. Payudara Zenovia mulai terekspoooooooos! Mereka memantul-mantul dengan boing boing!

Pu-pu-putingnya...putingnya berwarna pink indah. Karena dia sudah menyerahkan dirinya pada Tuhan berarti tak seorangpun pernah menyentuhnya, kan...? Sebagai ganti Tuhan, akankah kamu menyerahkannya padaku, huh, gadis ini!

Tes tes...karena aku mulai berfantasi aneh, mimisanku mulai mengalir. Hari ini, tak masalah berapa literpun darah yang kutumpahkan! Tak peduli soal itu, terus berbicara,

"Aku tahu tentang kelahiran Iblis juga. Sepertinya cukup sulit untuk membuat anak. Khususnya kalau keduanya berdarah murni, akan sulit tapi beruntungnya baik aku dan kamu adalah Iblis tereinkarnasi. Pada dasarnya manusia, dan hasrat seksualmu juga kuat. Aku berpikir kalau kita melakukannya setiap hari, mungkin dalam 10 tahun aku akan hamil. Tidak, dengan hasrat seksualmu yang besar, mungkin dalam sehari, beberapa kali masih mungkin? Kalau menghitung itu kurasa akan mungkin dalam 5 tahun. Aah, tak ada masalah dari pihak si anak juga. Nanti aku yang akan membesarkannya. Namun, kalau si anak menginginkan cinta dari ayahnya, pada saat itu kamu harus mau bermain dengannya. Pokoknya, bagi anak-anak, baik ayah dan ibu sangat diperlukan."

Eeeeeeehhhhhhh? Kamu sudah menggambarkan hal-hal sampai sejauh itu dalam pikiranmu?

"Sayangnya aku tak punya pengalaman dengan laki-laki. Aku berniat akan mengingatnya mulai dari sekarang, tapi sekarang aku akan berlajar dari Ise yang sepertinya punya pengetahuan tinggi tentang seks."

Dia ternyata masih perawan! Kenapa disekitarku banyak gadis-gadis seksi namun tanpa pengalaman?

"-Peluklah aku. Kalau kamu mengikuti prosedur pembuatan anak secara benar, aku tak keberatan kamu melakukannya sesuka hatimu."

Zenovia bergelayut padaku! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Di dadaku, ada pa-pa-pa-payudara yang melekat padanya! Le-lembut sekali! Sial! Tak apa-apakah untuk membaringkannya!? Apa aku harus mulai mempersiapkan diriku!? Pengalaman pertamaku bukan dengan Buchou, tapi Zenovia?!

Tak ada siapa-siapa di sini! Tidak, bisakah kita melakukannya dengan tenang!? Aku sendiri masih perjaka!

Kalau lelaki dipeluk seperti ini, pikirannya akan mulai kacau! Apakah sudah datang, upacara kelulusanku!? Aah, Matsuda, Motohama! Aku akan terbang jauh! Aku akan melakukan hal ekstrim dengan gadis di musim panas! Demi tujuan inilah banyak cowok sekolahan bisa menyelesaikan pengalaman seksual pertama mereka! Ayo! Ayoooooooooo!

Mempersiapkan diriku secara mental, aku meminta maaf pada Buchou dalam hatiku, sembari membaringkan Zenovia—

Klik—

Mendadak pintu ruang perlengkapan dibuka. Menoleh kebelakang—

"Ise? Apa artinya ini?"

Sambil menunjukkan senyum dipaksakan, Buchou berdiri disana kelelahan. Tubuh Buchou dilapisi oleh lapisan tenaga Iblis kemerahan.

"Ara ara, itu tidak adil, Zenovia-chan. Rencananya aku yang akan mengambil kesucian Ise-kun?"

Akeno-san tersenyum, namun entah kenapa ada aura mengerikan menyelimutinya.

"Hiks, Ise-san...kamu kejam...Ba-bahkan aku..."

Asia juga sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu sambil bergetar hebat. Seram!

"...Kapanpun dan dimanapun masih mau menyerang..."

Koneko-chan mengatakannya dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Ada apa Ise, ayo kita membuat bayi." Ujar Zenovia dengan ekspresi cuek.

Heeeeei! Situasi ini,baca situasi sedikit...!

"Ayo membuat bayi." Usai mendengar kata-kata itu, warna di wajah para gadis mulai berubah.

Gah! Kedua tanganku direbut Buchou dan Akeno-san, dan aku diseret ke arah kolam!

Ada kekuatan besar mengalir di kedua tangan yang menyeretku ini!

"Buchou, ada alasan untuk ini!"

"Aku tahu. Aku yang salah. Salahku karena melepaskan kamu, yang punya hasrat seksual besar, meski hanya sesaat. Tapi kamu tahu, Ise. Aku penasaran apa maksud dari kata 'membuat bayi' itu?"

Buchou tersenyum manis! Seram! Dia begitu menyeramkan!

"Oke, aku ingin mendengar isi hatimu sebagai laki-laki. Alasan apa yang terjadi sampai berubah menjadi percakapan tentang membuat bayi itu?"

Akeno-san tersenyum seperti biasanya, tapi intensitasnya mengerikan!

Gun! Tiba-tiba perasaan melayang menyerangku, melihat kakiku, gadis kecil dengan tenaga besar, Koneko-chan mengangkat kakiku dan mulai menyeretku!

"...Ambil si tersangka."

Koneko-chan! Apa yang mau kamu lakukan padaku! Hah!? Melihat lebih dekat, aku sedang diangkat oleh para gadis?

"Ya, aku paham. Pertama aku harus menang dari Buchou, Fuku-Buchou, dan Asia. Ini tugas yang berat. Namun, kalau mempunyai banyak saingan, tantangan akan semakin seru."

Heeeeyyyy! Kenapa kamu berceloteh sendiri di sanaaaaaaaaa!

Bahkan sejak sebelumnya, Zenovia terus membicarakan hal-hal aneh tapi—

Tidak, salahku juga karena sudah merespon permintaannya.

"Ise, kalau ada kesempatan aku akan membuat bayi denganmu jadi ingatlah itu baik-baik! Persiapkan dirimu juga!"

"Zenoviaaaaaaaaa! Turunkan aku! Tolong akuuuuuuuuu!"

Seperti ini aku mendapat elemen dari Zenovia yang semakin menambah daftar masalahku.

Biarpun aku mengatakan hal itu, jiwa mesumku tetap tak kuasa menolaknya.

Ah, sungguh hari yang menstimulasi...setelah meninggalkan kolam aku berjalan ke arah gedung sekolah.

Dibandingkan hari-hari aku tanpa keberuntungan dengan gadis, ini adalah surga, serius! Namun, perasaan lelah apa ini yang kurasakan?

Tubuh telanjang gadis-gadis yang kusimpan baik-baik! Belum lagi, kulit para Bishojo-sama! Payudara! Memori dari payudara yang terekspos itu tersimpan dalam otakku tapi entah kenapa hal-hal yang terjadi setelah itu membuat kelelahanku mencapai puncaknya.

Aku mengulang adegan payudara Buchou dan Akeno-san di kepalaku setelah menutup mataku...sungguh luar biasa tapi setelah itu, "Pertarungan sengit Buchou dan Fuku-Buchou di atas!" juga diulang dan dimainkan sekaligus.

Onee-sama yang marah memang seram...Ya, aku tak ingin membangkang mereka berdua, tak akan pernah!

Zenovia juga bermasalah. Siapa sangka dia akan seberani itu...kamu tak bisa memahami sikapnya tapi usai datang ke sini, inisiatifnya bahkan semakin meningkat. Tapi kalau kupikir-pikir, Zenovia memang cantik.

Sambil meninggalkan bangunan sekolah bayangan perak tertangkap oleh mataku. Berada di gerbang sekolah.

"..."

...

Untuk sesaat aku sempat menyalah tafsirkannya sebagai adegan dari film.

Seorang Bishonen[7] yang tampan sedang menatap bangunan sekolah. Rambut perak. Grayfia-san juga berambut perak tapi Bishonen-kun itu nampak lebih tegas, lebih seperti, warna gelapnya lebih kuat.

Dia orang luar negeri jadi usianya tak bisa kuperkirakan tapi mungkin dia sebaya denganku? Atau mungkin lebih muda? Tidak...

Hanya saja dia sedang menatap bangunan sekolah, tindakan itu saja membuatku merasa kalau dia adalah ilusi. Futo, dia pasti menyadari kehadiranku, matanya berpindah ke arahku. Mata biru itu begitu transparan seolah keluar dari lukisan. Dengan senyuman seperti malaikat dia berbicara padaku sambil berjalan ke arahku.

"Hei, ini sekolah yang bagus ya?"

"Yah...lumayan sih..."

Aku membuat senyum dipaksakan dan menjawab seperlunya. Siapa dia? Ada banyak siswa luar negeri di sekolah kami jadi mungkin dia adalah siswa pindahan baru. Aku tak boleh membiarkan kesan sekolahku menjadi buruk.

Sambil kebingungan bagaimana aku harus menjawab pertanyaan yang dia akan ajukan tentang sekolah, dia mengucapkan satu kata yang sama sekali tak pernah aku bayangkan.

"Aku Vali. Sang Hakuuryukou—Vanishing Dragon."

...

...Eh? Apa yang pria ini katakan...

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu ya, Welsh Dragon—Sekiryutei, Hyodo Issei."

I-ini pasti bohong. Aku merasa tangan kiriku seperti terbakar. Aku bisa paham kalau Ddraig juga merespon isi pikiranku. Hei hei Ddraig, apa memang dia orangnya?

Akankah kamu melakukan 'Pertarungan Rival' di tempat ini? Tunggu, jantungku masih belum siap untuk ini. Kalau kita bertarung di sini, Buchou dan yang lainnya juga akan terluka.

Aku tak merasakan tekanan. Namun, perasaan kematian apa yang tengah kurasakan ini?

Kalau kita melakukannya, takkan selesai begitu saja, bukan hanya wajahku namun tubuhku juga bereaksi. Apakah hal-hal yang generai senpai sebelumnya rasakan tersalurkan dari Ddraig dan Sacred Gear?"

Apakah ini yang sering disebut sebagai 'Takdir'? Jangan bercanda denganku! Aku masih belum melakukan hal ecchi dengan Buchou! Kalau harus mati, aku akan mati setelah bisa meniduri Buchou!

-Aku harus apa?

Selagi aku terus kebingungan si Vanishing Dragon memberikan senyuman aneh.

"Itu benar, untuk contoh, kalau aku menggunakan semacam sihir pada Hyodo Issei di sini—"

Pada momen ketika tangan Vanishing Dragon semakin mendekati hidungku—

Zaaa!

Dua pedang menyerbu ke arah leher Vanishing Dragon.

Kiba dan Zenovia adalah yang muncul dalam sekejap itu. Mereka memegang Pedang Iblis-Suci dan Pedang Iblis Durandal ke arah Vanishing Dragon.

Aku tak merasakan kehadiran mereka sama sekali. Dengan kecepatan Ksatria yang seperti dewa mereka datang menyerbu ke arahku yang sedang dalam masalah?

Pedang Iblis-Suci, Pedang Suci, keduanya memancarkan aura menegangkan. Ke-kedua mata mereka meruncing, sampai terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kamu rencanakan, tapi bukankah leluconmu sudah berlebihan?"

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan pertarungan rivalmu dengan Sekiryutei di sini, Hakuuryukou."

Kiba dan Zenovia berbicara dengan nada yang hanya terdengar dalam DOS.

Namun, bahkan tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, dia—

"Lebih baik kalian hentikan itu—Bukankah tangan kalian berdua gemetaran?"

Seperti yang Vanishing Dragon katakan, tangan Kiba dan Zenovia gemetaran. Pedang yang bisa disebut mengerikan, selagi memegang Pedang Iblis-Suci dan Pedang Iblis, ekspresi mereka menjadi kaku.

"Membual itu tak apa-apa. Tak memahami perbedaan kekuatan dengan lawanmu adalah bukti terkuat—diantara aku dan kalian terdapat perbedaan kekuatan yang jauh. Kalian yang bahkan tak bisa apa-apa di depan orang macam Kokabiel tak akan sanggup melawanku."

Menghadapi orang macam Kokabiel—

Ia adalah salah satu pimpinan Malaikat Jatuh yang meski kami keluarga Gremory sudah menggabungkan kekuatan tetap tak bisa mengalahkannya. Hanya mengingat pertarungan itu membuatku merinding dan berkeringat. Ia adalah lawan yang entah bisa kukalahkan atau tidak meski sudah dalam mode Boosted Gear Scale Mail. Dia pasti memiliki kekuatan besar untuk bisa memandang rendah Kokabiel dengan ucapan 'orang macam...'.

"Hyodou Issei, menurutmu berapa peringkat kekuatanmu di dunia ini?"

Tiba-tiba bertanya padaku...kekuatan? Aku? Entahlah. Aku sudah pernah diberitahu kalau kekuatan Sekiryutei itu abnormal, sudah ditakuti tapi aku tak tahu kekuatan sejatinya. Ada juga kenyataan kalau aku masih tak berpengalaman.

"Dihitung dari atas dalam kondisi Balance Breakermu yang tak sempurna, mungkin bernomor 4 digit—diantara 1000 sampai 1500. Tidak, untuk pemilik mesum, mungkin lebih rendah lagi?"

Aku terus berpikir keras tentang lawan yang motif sejatinya tak kuketahui. Apa yang dia ingin katakan?

"Ada banyak orang-orang kuat di dunia ini. Bahkan sang Satan Merah, Sirzechs Lucifer, tak akan masuk peringkat 10 besar."

Masih ada orang yang lebih kuat dari Sirzechs-sama? Sejujurnya aku yang sekarang tak mampu membayangkannya. Vanishing Dragon mengangkat satu jarinya.

"Namun, posisi pertama sudah ditentukan—Eksistensi yang tak ada bandingannya."

"Bicara apa kamu? Kamu mau bilang kalau kamulah posisi pertama itu?"

Ia mengangkat bahunya untuk menanggapi pertanyaanku.

"Suatu saat kamu akan tahu sendiri, namun itu bukan aku—Hyodou Issei, kamu adalah eksistensi yang berharga. Akan lebih baik kalau dia diurus dengan hati-hati, Rias Gremory."

Vanishing Dragon melihat ke arah di belakangku. Mengikuti tatapannya, Buchou tengah berdiri.

Oooh, ekspresinya tampak tidak senang. Disekitar Buchou, terdapat Asia, Akeno-san, dan Koneko-chan juga. Secara gamblang Asia nampak kebingungan dan kebalikannya, Akeno-san dan Koneko-chan terlihat sudah siap bertarung.

"Hakuryuukou, apa artinya semua ini? Kalau kamu memiliki ikatan dengan Malaikat Jatuh, maka kontak lebih dari yang diperlukan itu—"

"-'Dua Heavenly Dragon', Naga yang dijuluki seperti itu. Welsh Dragon dan Vanishing Dragon. Di masa lalu keduanya tak menjalani hidup yang memuaskan—Lantas bagaimana akhir dari dirimu?"

"-"

Menanggapi kata-kata itu seketika Buchou terdiam.

Buchou, apa yang terjadi? Mungkin dia sangat kepikiran padaku...

"Aku tak datang kemari untuk bertarung hari ini. Aku hanya ingin mampir ke sekolah yang kukunjungi sebelumnya. Aku datang ke Jepang sambil menemani Azazel, tapi aku bosan. Aku takkan bertarung dengan Welsh Dragon di sini, apalagi—aku masih banyak pekerjaan."

Usai mengatakan itu, si Vanishing Dragon memalingkan tumit kakinya dan mulai beranjak pergi.

Meski pria itu sudah pergi, tak satupun jejak kegugupan hilang dari kami. Kiba dan Zenovia menyarungkan pedang mereka namun tak ada kelegaan pada ekspresi mereka.

Asia yang datang dan mendekapku, tanpa bicara langsung merangkul tanganku. Terima kasih, Asia. Sepertinya kegugupanku berkurang sedikit.

Azazel dan Vanishing Dragon. Orang-orang yang tak pernah kubayangkan terus berdatangan.

"..." Usai kembali ke kamarku, aku duduk di lantai dengan punggung kuletakkan di ranjang.

...Hakuryuukou.

Vanishing Dragon, eksistensi pasangan Welsh Dragon yang berada di tangan kiriku...itulah yang kudengar. Ditakdirkan bersaing, Boosted Gearku dan Divine Dividing yang ia punya, bertarung sepertinya memang takdir.

Momen kami bertemu, Ddraig bereaksi. Kemarahan? ...Bukan, kurasa hanya hasrat bertarung.

Waktu itu aku paham sesuatu tengah terbakar dalam diriku. Di tempat itu, kalau lawan datang menantang, Ddraig mungkin akan secara paksa membuatku masuk kedalam mode Boosted Gear yang tak sempurna.

Beberapa hari lalu, sepanjang pertarungan dengan Kokabiel saat aku menemuinya, aku tak mendapati rasa permusuhan, tapi kali ini berbeda. Dia mendekatiku dengan rasa tertarik. Kupikir Ddraig juga merasakan hal yang sama.

...Hal bernama takdir, sejujurnya aku tak paham. Sepertinya aku hanya kebetulan mendapat Boosted Gear, senpaiku dari masa lalu yang memilikinya, mengikuti takdirnya, melanjutkan duel antara Welsh Dragon dan Vanishing Dragon, Ddraig menjelaskan hal itu padaku.

Teman-teman disekelilingku juga tampaknya memberi perasaan kalau mereka akan berada di pihakku saat menghadapinya, sang Vanishing Dragon.

Aku tak paham. Ada apa dengan semua kenyataan ini?

Aku Hyodo Issei dan hanya seorang Iblis! Kenapa aku harus terlibat dalam hal berbahaya seperti ini? Tak ada hubungannya! Persetan dengan hal bernama takdir!

Meski aku merasakan itu, aku tak bisa mengabaikan bagian itu. Pada akhirnya aku harus melawannya, kan? Tidak, aku tak punya dendam apa apa. Justru aku harus bersyukur karena dia sudah mengalahkan Kokabiel. Ah, tapi dia kan antek dari Malaikat Jatuh, dan dia sudah mengambil alasan bagiku untuk mengisap payudaranya Buchou. Aku tak bisa memaafkan bagian itu saja...Entah apa yang terjadi.

Bagiku untuk menjadi Iblis kelas tinggi, sepertinya akan muncul banyak rintangan.

Untuk meningkatkan statusku menjadi Iblis kelas tinggi, kalau dibagi secara gamblang, ada tiga cara,

Pertama adalah, terus membuat kontrak dengan manusia dan perlahan mendapat nilai. Itulah yang selalu kulakukan. Bahkan aku sering mengalami kesulitan melakukannya, meningkatkan levelmu dengan membuat kontrak cukup sulit di kesan pertamaku. Sulit juga kalau tak bisa membuat kontrak dengan banyak manusia. Misalnya, presiden, atau sebagainya...Kontrak dari mereka yang memiliki nama dalam sejarah. Dengan elemen keberuntungan, dan tergantung pada yang majikan katakan, lupakan soal majikan, aku tak merasakan ada orang besar di kota ini...bahkan dibawah kondisi normal, dunia bisnis kontrak adalah cara yang sangat alot. Tapi karena itu adalah tradisi Iblis, kami tak bisa berhenti begitu saja.

Kedua, terlibat dalam pertarungan penting. Misalnya seperti pertarungan yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu dengan serbuan salah satu pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh. Terakhir kali juga, aku cukup dihargai oleh Buchou. Sepertinya aku mendapat banyak poin...Yah, dia kan sekelas pemimpin dari lawan. Bahkan meski aku mengalahkan pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh sebagai lelucon, aku akan tetap dihargai.

Namun, hanya sedikit yang menjadi Iblis kelas tinggi dengan cara seperti ini. Itu masuk akal. Melawan orang-orang penting dari Malaikat Jatuh itu nyaris mustahil karena status quo dari tiga golongan utama. Bahkan dikatakan kalau pertarungan tak akan terjadi sesekali, jadi itu adalah pengalaman yang langka.

Cara ketiga adalah aktif dalam Rating Game. Kenyataannya ini adalah cara tercepat, menurut yang aku dengar dari Buchou sebelumnya. Intinya, kalau aku ingin mengincar posisi Iblis kelas tinggi, aku harus menaikkan namaku melalui Game.

Di dunia bawah, sepertinya dengan Rating Game ini, menjadi tumpuan bisnis dan ekonomi para Iblis. Bagaimanapun juga, kemenangan dalam Game sangat menentukan. Setiap peringkat keluarga besar sangat ditentukan oleh jumlah kemenangan mereka dalam Rating Game.

Pria ayam bakar itu, keluarga Raizer Phoenix juga salah satu yang menaikkan nama mereka melalui Rating Game.

Mereka yang bereinkarnasi sepertiku juga, banyak dari mereka yang terlibat dalam aktivitas Rating Game sangat dihargai dan diizinkan masuk kelompok Iblis kelas tinggi, dan berdiri sebanding dengan majikan mereka. Dan kemudian, dari Maou-sama mereka mendapatkan Evil Piece untuk membangun budak mereka. Di saat yang sama, mereka menjadi Raja.

Memang, ada aturan dimana mereka harus berpartisipasi sebagai bidak dari majikan mereka dalam pertarungan meski mereka selevel. Dalam dunia Iblis, bagi majikan, fakta kalau mereka adalah bagian keluarganya tak akan pernah berubah. Bahkan meski kuasumsikan aku akan menjadi Raja kelak, dalam Game Buchou, posisiku tetap saja seorang 'pion'.

Aku dan teman-temanku juga, kelak akan berpartisipasi juga secara formal. Kalau kuingat baik-baik, aku sudah dengar kalau segera setelah Buchou lulus dari SMA, dia akan mulai aktif berpartisipasi, bahkan tak ada 1 tahun tersisa, waktunya terlalu cepat.

Kalau diasumsikan aku bisa menjadi Iblis kelas tinggi, tak ada artinya kalau aku tak menjadi kuat dalam Game. Karena melakukan Game adalah kesukaan para Iblis kelas tinggi.

Dan kalaupun aku menjadi Raja Harem, kalau aku tak punya kekuatan sejati, aku akan ditertawakan oleh orang-orang disekitarku, aku akan menimbulkan masalah bagi majikanku Buchou juga. Jadi apapun yang terjadi aku harus menjadi kuat.

Juga mereka yang memberimu nilai adalah Maou-sama, Great King-sama, Archduke-sama, dan lain-lain...orang-orang yang penting.

Kusingkat saja, tujuanku pertama adalah menjadi Iblis kelas tinggi. Untuk itu, aku harus terus lakukan apapun yang kubisa, dan terus meningkatkan nilaiku dalam Game yang kita mulai akan ikuti tahun depan.

Ada banyak hal yang harus kulakukan. Disamping semua itu aku masih harus berhadapan dengan Hakuryuukou...

Ah, tapi kalau aku mengalahkan Hakuryuukou akankah nilaiku bertambah? Tidak...tapi itu hal yang pasti sebagai Sekiryuutei, jadi aku harus mengalahkannya...Vanishing Dragon, kamu benar-benar membuatku susah...

"Kamu masih kepikiran?"

Tiba-tiba, di depan mataku muncul wajah Buchou.

Buchou tengah membaca majalah yang tergeletak di ranjangku. Sepertinya sejak tadi dia melihat wajahku dari ranjang. Kalau Buchou punya waktu luang, dia seringkali mampir ke kamarku.

"Ah, tidak, bagaimana bilangnya ya..."

Aku menggaruk pipiku. Buchou lalu turun dari ranjang dan duduk di sampingku.

"Aku percaya padamu. Bahkan kalau sesuatu terjadi, dan kalau itu adalah kamu, aku percaya kamu bisa menang menghadapi Hakuryuukou."

"-"

Buchou mengucapkannya dengan senyuman.

Bu-Buchou! ...Kata-kata dan senyuman Onee-sama yang menjernihkan semua pikiran dalam hatiku. Buchou! Uh, wajahku mulai terasa panas! Air mataku juga mulai menetes. Buchou menepuk pahanya. Sinyal ini adalah...!

"Kemarilah..."

...Bu-Buchou!

Bantal paha Buchou! Ruang penyembuhanku! Sambil meneteskan air mata bahagia, aku segera berbaring dan dimanjakan oleh Buchou. Buchou dengan lembut membelai kepalaku. Ooh, Onee-sama...

"Maaf soal yang tadi siang. Aku bermaksud menghiburmu, tapi ternyata malah membuatmu takut."

Buchou masih khawatir soal itu ya.

"Ti-tidak, aku juga. Aku tak bisa menemui harapan Buchou dan Akeno-san...Ta-tapi aku sangat senang bisa mengoleskan minyak pada Buchou!"

Itu benar, lebih tepatnya, terima kasih banyak karena sudah memuaskanku dalam banyak hal. Aku sangat bahagia.

"Aku akan memintamu untuk meminyakiku lagi. Karena musim panas masih panjang."

"Oke! Serahkan saja padaku!"

Baiklah! Baiklaaaaaaaaaah! Aku akan bisa mengoleskan minyak pada Buchou lagi! Tak ada kebahagiaan lain seperti ini! Aku begitu kepikiran tentang Hakuryuukou tapi berkat naluri mesum yang mengendalikan pikiranku, aku merasa lebih segar.

Mungkin karena aku merasa lega, perlahan pandanganku mulai kabur...bantal paha Buchou sungguh terasa...nyaman...

Dan tak lama kemudian, kesadaranku pergi jauh ke alam mimpi.


End file.
